It's all right it's okey
by Just crank it UP
Summary: Hola! Aw es mi primera historia en fan fitcion espero les guste, no tiene nada que ver con Camp Rock pero lo puse en esta categoria por el hecho de tener como personaje principal a Nicholas Jonas. Besos & espero la disfruten.
1. Chapter 1

It's alrigth, it's okey.

Venganza. Era todo lo que quería luego de aquella amarga noche. Había permanecido a su lado por casi un año, unos malditos 10 meses desperdiciando mi vida junto a él.

Aquellas duras palabras aun resonaban con un eco ensordecedor en mi mente, revotando por las paredes de la misma dando por resultado que mis lágrimas cayeran con más impulso, más fuerza.

[ i ] – Jennifer hay algo que tengo que decirte- confeso con tranquilidad-.

– ¿Qué sucede amor?- mi mano derecha toco su zurda-.

–Lo nuestro ha terminado- mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa ¿Acaso estaba de broma?-.

– ¿Esto es un chiste Kevin?- pregunté incrédula aun-.

–Para nada- una sonrisa burlona y un tanto arrogante se reflejo en lo que parecía un rostro completamente angelical-.

–Pe… pero ¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo mal? ¿No me amas?- mis ideas de componer un futuro junto a él se desvanecieron, no quedaba nada en nuestra relación… solo un doloroso adiós-.

–No tengo que darte explicaciones Jennifer, solo término. Me canse de ti, de la rutina- "me canse de ti" aquello había dolido más de lo que hubiese imaginado-.

–Eres un imbécil Kevin ¿Cómo puedes?- solloce y lo observe con rabia-.

–Acepta que todo tiene un fin y este es el nuestro- explicó sentando, aun, en la silla de aquel bar mientras que la gente a nuestro alrededor nos miraba-.

– ¡Te odio maldito!- bramé con rencor mientras que con rapidez tomaba mi bolso de mano- Pero antes de irme necesito hacer algo más- enarco una de sus gruesas cejas castañas, me vista viajo por la mesa en busca de aquel vaso de Coca-Cola el cual tome entre mis manos. Sin dudarlo dos veces salpique su cara junto con su ropa con el gaseoso líquido-.

Me sentí algo satisfecha después de aquello, por lo menos lo había hecho pasar vergüenza, pues el bar entero estalló en carcajadas al notar su asombro luego del ligero chapuzón. Salí hecha un rayo por el trozo de acoplado de acero pintando de un rojo intenso.

Eso fue todo, fue el fin… [ /i ]

Me encontraba ahora parada frente a la puerta del departamento perteneciente a Taylor, mi mejor amiga. Eran ya cerca de las 12 en punto de la noche, pero sabría que no se dormiría temprano en un día sábado. Mi dedo se mantuvo firme sobre el botón del timbre, cuando por fin se digno a atenderme.

– ¿Si?- interpelo extrañada, más ¿Quién tocaría su timbre siendo media noche?-.

–Tay soy Jenny ¿Puedes abrirme?- mi notable voz quebrantada, hizo que mi amiga bajara en lo que gallo canta-.

–Mi dios Jennifer ¿Qué ocurrió?- me acurruco entre sus delgados brazos-.

–Lo odio, lo odio con toda mi alma- solloce con fuerzas apretando entre mis manos la fina tela de su remera-.

–Ven subamos, te preparare algo caliente y me contaras que sucedió ¿está bien?- asentí entre lágrimas y ambas tomamos el ascensor hacia su piso-.

Una vez estuvimos dentro de su hogar, con la taza de café en manos me hizo sentarme en su cama, ella tomo asiento frente a mí y así comenzó la charla… una larga y tormentosa charla…

–Cuéntame que fue lo que paso- mis labios se despegaron de la porcelana entibiecida-.

– Solo dijo que terminábamos, que estaba…- respire profundamente, recordar aquellas palabras me quemaba la piel- que estaba arto de mi- apreté mis párpados en un intento inútil de contener el llanto- y de la rutina-.

–Jennifer dime que vas a hacer algo para vengarte de esa basura-.

– Es que no lo sé Taylor, quisiera hacerlo añicos tal como él lo hizo conmigo pero no conozco su punto débil-.

–Oh vamos, deja de tenerle compasión. Fue cruel contigo te destrozo tiene que tener su merecido a como dé lugar-.

Medite y rebusque algún dato útil para mi venganza, algo que hiriera su ego que lo hago lamentarse de haber terminado nuestra relación sin una causa justa. Mis ojos se expandieron, casi en su totalidad cuando encontré aquello que podría tocarlo…

–Tay tengo una idea- volví a tomar un sorbo de café-.

– ¿Cuál?- me miro con curiosidad-.

– ¿Te acuerdas aquellas ocasiones en las que Kevin y sus amigos salían en las noches y terminaba enterándome que siempre encontraba alguien que le hiciera "compañía?- la observe, ella solo asintió- Bueno ahora estoy soltera, se exactamente a qué lugares concurre frecuentemente y seria una casualidad que me viera allí con alguien más ¿No te parece?- Taylor, quien era lo suficientemente vengativa, sonrió con malicia- Pero para poner mi plan en marcha necesito a alguien que sea cercano a Kevin, alguien que no pueda sospechar de mi venganza-.

–De eso no debes preocuparte, tengo a esa persona y es perfecta para tu revancha contra él-.

–Dime quien es-.

–El hermano de Kevin- eso sí sería un golpe bajo, pensé en mi fuero interno-.

– ¿Te refieres a Joseph?-.

–No, Joseph va a darse cuenta de lo que te traes en manos. A quien me refería era a Nicholas, mira el es un tanto inexperto en cosas del amor no percibirá lo que tramas-.

–Amiga eres un genio- sonreí-.

Habíamos planeado con Taylor casi toda la madrugada como haría que las cosas funcionaran, para que mi venganza tuviese éxito. Ya cansadas del diálogo, ambas nos quedamos dormidas sobre su amplia cama de dos plazas.

La luz solar provoco que mis párpados se abrieran con lentitud, Taylor aun dormía. Tome el aparato de pequeño tamaño, mi celular, eche una mirada ligera y eran ya las 10 de la mañana.

Me senté sobre el acolchado, mi amiga solo frunció su cien al sentir mis movimientos pero no hizo más que cambiar su posición y continuar con su sueño. Ingrese al baño, peine mi alborotado cabello castaño, enjuague mi cara y volví al cuarto. Deje a mi amiga una pequeña nota, avisándole de mi regreso a casa y que pondría el plan en marcha.

Camine solo unas pocas cuadras, cuando sentí una voz masculina que me resultaba familiar.

–Jennifer- gire mi cuerpo entero y fue cuando lo vi trotando hacia mi...-.

–Nick que sorpresa haberte encontrado por aquí- ¡Perfecto! Todo iba sobre ruedas-.

–Si lo sé, es que iba camino a una tienda que queda en la cuadra siguiente- sonrió- ¿Cómo has estado?- fingir que todo estaba bien, era uno de los puntos en los cuales Taylor y yo habíamos estado de acuerdo hoy por la madrugada-.

–Bien, muy bien- sonreí-.

–Me alegro por ti- lo sabía, Kevin no iba a contarle a nadie de nuestra separación otro punto a mi favor-.

– ¿Y como estas tú? Hace semanas que no te veo- comenzamos a caminar con lentitud hacia el destino de Nicholas-.

–Bueno, pues he termino con una chica con la cual salía hace poco tiempo. Pero después de todo creo que ha valido la pena, ella no era para mí- se encogió de hombros-.

–Lo siento mucho- ¿Qué tan mentirosa podría llegar a ser? Todo salía más que a la perfección-.

–No te preocupes encontré a alguien pronto- me observo detenidamente-.

– ¿Sucede algo?- le sonreí inocentemente mientras mordisquee mi labio inferior, haciéndolo distraer y balbucear completamente perdido en mi accionar-.

–Yo… bueno yo solo- sacudió su cabeza mientras que una sonrisita picara se dibujaba en mi rostro- No, no sucede nada en absoluto-.

– ¿Y a donde pensabas ir?- interpele mientras cruzamos una calle-.

–Pronto tendré una fiesta en la casa de un amigo y necesito ropa nueva- carcajeo-.

–Perdona mi incumbencia ¿pero puedes llevar acompañante?-.

–Claro que sí pero ¿A Kevin no va a molestarle?- hizo una mueca con sus labios-.

–No tiene porque, como él tiene derecho a salir con sus amigos yo también lo tengo ¿no te parece?-.

–Si tienes razón- asintió y paro su andar- Ya hemos llegado ¿me acompañas?-.

–Sera un placer- curve mis labios levemente-.

Nicholas abrió la gran puerta del local. Aguarde a tenerle a mi lado nuevamente, para recorrer juntos el enorme negocio. Me detenía cada dos estantes tomando prendas de vestir que fuesen adecuadas para Nick.

Con más diez conjuntos diferentes en mano, él entro a un probador mientras que mi mente trabaja arduamente pensando que haría para poder seducirlo, había logrado llamar su atención con el leve mordisqueo en mis labios pero tendría que tener una táctica más entre manos.

–Jenny- me llamó-.

– ¿Qué ocurre?- me acerque a la cortina-.

–Me atasqué- reí en un tono casi inaudible- ¿Podrías ayudarme?-.

–Okey, voy a entrar- corrí la tela que no dejaba ver del exterior al interior-.

Lo vi allí, sentado sobre el pequeño asiento colocado en una esquina del minúsculo vestidor. Para tener tan solo 17 años, su cuerpo era mucho mejor que el de Kevin sus brazos y abdomen estaban bien trabajados. Su piel tenía una palidez que la hacía ver delicada a simple vista. Y a esto se le sumaba su rostro de frustración tratando de colocarse una remera de algodón color azul marino.

–Simplemente se enredo en mi brazo y no puedo quitármela- se quejo moviéndose de un lado hacia otro-.

–Tranquilo, déjame hacer este trabajo a mí- sonreí y me acerque a su anotomía-.

Nicholas volteó, monitoree su torso enteramente. Humedecí mis labios secos, con la punta de mi lengua mientras que aun mis ojos no se despegan de su cuerpo. Con delicadeza tome de la tela y jale hacia arriba, lo que provoco que Nick perdiera el equilibrio…

Habíamos quedado en una posición un tanto tentadora, ambas manos de Nicholas estaban apoyadas sobre la pared del vestidor ubicadas por sobre mis hombros, su rostro estaba a centímetros del mío y el solo hecho de tuviera sus labios entreabiertos y la forma en la me mirara, me incitaba a continuar con la fase siguiente… el beso.

Fin de la primera parte.


	2. Chapter 2

It's alrigth, it's okey.

Segunda parte.

–Yo no puedo- negó con la cabeza aun sin dejar de observarme- no me permito a mi mismo hacerle esto a mi hermano- si tan solo supiese que Kevin no es ni fue un santo-.

–Nick, el no debe enterarse- susurre-.

– ¿Acaso es un chiste?-.

–No claro que no. Sé que ambos deseamos un beso en este momento- una de mis extremidades superiores subió con lentitud hasta apoyarse en la tersa piel de su mejilla-.

–Jenny por favor no me hagas esto- expreso frunciendo sus labios-.

–Shh- mis dedos tocaron los mismos, por inercia Nicholas cerro sus ojos-.

–Jennifer ¿Qué te sucede?- interpelo un tanto extrañado abriendo sus párpados-.

– ¿Es acaso anormal sentirse atraído hacia otro ser humano?- susurre y mi mano aun intacta viajo a su pecho-.

–Depende de la persona por la que te sientas atraído- pronto vi su rostro más con mas cercanía, su mirada iba directo a mis labios mientras que su respiración pausada y tranquila, se mezclaba con la mía-.

–Hazlo bésame Nicholas-.

Y así lo hizo, probó mis labios ampliamente mordió el inferior mientras que su miembro bucal se adentraba con plenitud dentro de mi paladar. A decir verdad, disfrutaba de este momento… y sabía que Nick también estaba en la misma situación. Sus manos bajaron y se apoyaron sobre mi cintura, acariciándola con parsimonia, por mientras mis extremidades superiores se encargaban de enredar los bucles que se formaban detrás de su nuca.

–Tienes que ponerte la remera- le recordé al terminar el beso, pero aun sin alejar nuestros cuerpos- Te esperare afuera- le sonreí y me digne a salir de dicho vestidor-.

A los minutos la cortina se abrió y lo admire en su perfecta totalidad. Aquella remera lo hacía completamente tentativo, se pegaba a la perfección a su abdomen, su ensanchada espalda hacía que la tela oscura se frunciera solo un poco…

–No termina de convencerme- ¿Cómo podía decir aquella estupidez? Era inhumanamente perfecto-.

– ¿Quieres mi opinión?- me apoye contra el respaldo del asiento, mientras que cruzaba mis brazos sobre mi pecho-.

–Me gustaría oírla, eres mujer sabes más de moda que yo-.

–Bueno pues yo creo que es perfecta- me pare y camine lentamente hacía él- Gírate y mírate en ese espejo- una vez hizo caso a mi orden, me coloque a su lado-.

– ¿No parezco afeminado?- me observo mientras que una carcajada se escapaba de mis labios-.

–Claro que no, ya deje de buscarte defectos. Y aunque no quieres llevarla, yo te obligare a hacerlo- se rió y con su típico andar volvió a introducirse dentro del probador-.

A los pocos minutos volvía a salir volviendo a vestir su ropa. Tome los conjuntos y caminamos hasta la caja. Nicholas no me había dejado pagar un centavo lo regañe por aquello más el solo reía.

–Tendrías que haberme dejado pagar algo, aunque sea la camiseta que no te gustaba- me queje cuando estuvimos fuera del local-.

–No iba dejar que lo pagaras, sería poco caballero de mi parte- sonrió-.

–Bueno entonces tendré que hacer algo para compensarte-.

– ¿Qué harás?-.

–Tal vez podríamos salir esta noche ¿te parece?-.

–Es buena idea y si quieres llevare la bendita remera que tanto te gusta- ambos reímos-.

–Entonces ¿tenemos una cita?- lo mire-.

–Exacto. Paso a buscarte por tu casa a eso de las 21:00 P.M ¿Está bien?-.

–Perfecto. Tengo que irme, sabes las chicas necesitamos horas de preparación- sonreí coquetamente-.

–No creo que necesites producirse mucho, ya eres perfecta- una fuerte aglomeración de sangre se formulo en mis mejillas y un cosquilleo molesto recorrió mi espalda-.

–Nos vemos en la noche- bese su mejilla y trote para tomar un taxi que se aproximaba-.

Al llegar a mi hogar, la luz roja del contestador palpitaba indicándome que tenía un mensaje. Era Taylor, pero poco antes de por oír su grabación el teléfono sonó. Tomé el tubo y del otro lado la voz de amiga se escucho con un poco de histeria.

–Hasta que al fin te dignas a atenderme- se quejo-.

–Tengo muy buenas noticias- exprese con entusiasmo-.

–Dime-.

–Me encontré a Nicholas en la calle-.

– ¿Bromeas?- interpelo-.

–Claro que no. Lo acompañe a comprar ropa, luego estando dentro del negocio me pidió ayuda con una camiseta y terminamos besándonos dentro del vestidor. Pero eso no es todo, esta noche saldremos e iremos al bar donde Kevin va todos los fines de semana-.

– ¿Sabes que eres descaradamente malvada?- ambas reímos a la par-.

–Si lo sé, la venganza es dulce Taylor-.

–Solo ten cuidado de no confundir tus sentimientos hacia Nicholas- me advirtió-.

–No lo hare- dije segura de mi respuesta-.

–Está bien- respondió mi amiga no muy convencida- tengo que irme, mañana me cuentas que sucedió en el bar-.

–Okey adiós- corte-.

La tarde paso más rápido de lo que me hubiese imagino, ya me encontraba sentada frente al espejo de mi cuarto arreglando los últimos detalles cuando el timbre me hizo saltar sobre la silla. Trote escaleras abajo y abrí la puerta con lentitud. Y allí estaba, con dicha remera azul marino puesta unos jeans oscuros ajustados a sus atléticas piernas y una chaqueta negra de cuero sin abrochar.

–Wau- exclamó al verme-.

–No es la gran cosa- reí-.

– ¿Te has mirado al espejo?- me pregunto con sarcasmo-.

–Pues me pare frente a un espejo unas 20 veces- Nicholas carcajeó junto a mi- ¿Quieres pasar? Yo estaba terminando con los últimos detalles- sonreí-.

–Mmm… prefiero esperar aquí afuera ¿No te molesta?-.

–No para nada, bajo en un momento- esbocé una sonrisa, mientras subía nuevamente las escaleras-.

Maquillaje listo, cabello listo y por ultimo vestimenta lista. Tomé mi bolso y descendí para acercarme al trozo de madera, divise a Nick apoyado contra el capo de su auto deportivo. Él mismo curvo sus labios al verme, cerré bajo llave la puerta y me aproxime a su lado.

–Ya podemos irnos-.

–Perfecto- abrió la puerta del lado de copiloto para que entrara, la cerró y rodeo el vehículo- ¿A dónde iremos?- pregunto una vez tomo asiento y arranco el automóvil-.

–Al Hard Rock Café- mire al frente-.

–Buena elección-.

No pronunciamos palabra alguna hasta llegar a destino. Bajamos y solo caminamos unos escasos metros para llegar a la gran puerta del bar.

–Parecer estar lleno- dedujo mi acompañante-.

–Sí, pero es mucho mejor lleno que vacio ¿no lo crees?- tome su mano y nos adentramos-.

El bucillo de todas las personas hablando al mismo tiempo era constante, monitoreé el lugar entero tratando de encontrar rastro de Kevin, pero hasta el momento no había podido divisarlo.

–Mira allí hay una mesa libre- señalo Nicholas-.

Tironeo de mi extremidad superior hasta conseguir que me moviera. Nos sentamos enfrentados, Nick observaba con detención cada facción de mi rostro más yo solo estaba atenta a encontrar la presencia de Kevin.

– ¿Qué quieres beber?- me pregunto-.

–Una Coca- Cola Light- fue entonces cuando me percate de la aparición del mozo-.

– Que sean dos- le indico Nick-.

–Necesito ir al baño- me pare-.

Simplemente no escuche lo que Nicholas respondió, tan solo me preocupaba encontrar a Kevin. Fui camino al baño aun si bajar la guardia cuando pronto choque contra el pecho de un muchacho…

–Jennifer ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

Fin de la segunda parte.


End file.
